3:10 to Kaboom/Transcript
(Vault Hunter accepts the mission.) Brick: Every day, the Sheriff of Lynchwood sends whatever Eridium she's yanked from the mines back to Jack. That stops today. You're gonna blow up the train she uses to transport the stuff. Get to the demolition depository. (Mission objectives update: (PAUSED) 05:00, Get to demolition depository, Capture RC train) (Vault Hunter heads over to the Death Row Refinery, eliminates all opposition, starts the cart, then rushes over to the door close switch.) Brick: You can get a bomb cart from that depository. Shut the door at the end of the track before the bomb reaches it. (If the Vault Hunter fails to close the door in time ...) Brick: Didn't hit those switches fast enough! You need the cart to hit the dead end at the end of the track." (Vault Hunter makes it in time.) Brick: Good goin'. Now grab the bomb. (Mission objectives update: Pick up bomb cart) Brick: Damn, you're strong! Take it to the abandoned train tracks. You're gonna put it on a collision course with the Sheriff's Eridium train. (Mission objectives update: Place RC train) (Vault Hunter places RC train onto the abandoned train tracks.) Brick: I had one of my Slabs set up a detonator for the bomb cart. Get to it before the train leaves! (Mission objectives update: Get to the detonator) (Vault Hunter rushes over to the detonator.) (If the time runs out before the Vault Hunter makes it to the detonator ...) Brick: Agghh! Didn't make it in time! We lost our shot! The Sheriff: Lemme tell you somethin' about Brick. We snagged him during the fall of New Haven. He never sold out his friends, but his puppy... it was this little brown thing. Once I wrapped my hands around its neck, Brick lost it. You could barely hear the crack of the bone over his sobs. I mean, actual sobbing. Like a baby. It was pretty embarrassing. (Sound of incoming train is heard.) Brick: Don't hit the detonator until it's right on top of the train! (Mission objectives update: Blow up train) (If the Vault Hunter detonates the RC train at the wrong moment ..) Brick: You borked the explosion? Dammit, we missed our shot! (If the train gets destroyed ...) Brick: Hell yeah! No more Eridium comin' outta Lynchwood now, that's for sure! Lemme know when you're ready for the next thing. (Mission objectives update: TURN IN!) The Sheriff: Gotta say, that's pretty irritating. The Eridium mine's half the reason this town exists. Well, credit where credit's due. You really know how to push my buttons. The Sheriff: I hear that after Brick escaped our custody, he tracked down the guy who betrayed New Haven to Hyperion. Somebody named Shep Sanders. Brick gouged his eyes out with his thumbs and cracked his skull open like an egg, all while poor Shep screamed for mercy. Your friend Roland kicked him outta Sanctuary after that. You Vault Hunters think you're different from bandits. But you're not. (Vault Hunter turns in the mission.) Category:Transcripts